Yerry Mina
Colombian}} Yerry Fernando Mina González (born 23 September 1994) is a Colombian footballer who plays as a center back for Palmeiras in the Campeonato Brasileiro Série A.He Appears in FIFA 17 Club career Deportivo Pasto Yerry made his professional debut on March 20, 2013, at the age of 19, playing for Deportivo Pasto in a Copa Colombia match against Deportivo Cali. He was part of the Deportivo Pasto campaign in the 2013 South American Cup, in which his team moved into the knockout phase. He scored his first goal with the Pasto shirt in the Finishing of the Colombian Championship on October 18, 2013 in a 2-2 draw against Atletico Huila, scoring headfirthing after a stopped ball. Independiente Santa Fe At the end of 2013, Mina made his way to Independiente Santa Fe, who would compete in the Copa Libertadores in 2014. He made his debut for Santa Fe on January 24, 2014, in a game against the Golden Eagles, won by the Santa Fe team 3-0. In the 2015 season, Mina consolidated as a starter in the tactical scheme of coach Gustavo Costas. He scored a goal in the return match of the Superleague against Atletico Nacional, giving Independiente the title. He would later score another goal in the historic win over Chile's Colo-Colo in the group stage of the Libertadores Cup in 2015, where he got the highlight and leading the team to the quarterfinals of the competition. In the second half of 2015, Mina had already consolidated as a key player in the cast, also being considered one of the biggest promises of South American football. Undisputed head of the South American Cup champion team of 2015, the Colombian defender was called to a preparatory tournament for the U23 Colombian National Team for the 2016 Olympics. On February 11, 2016, he scored for the first time in his career two goals In the same match against Oriente Petrolero, for the first phase of the Copa Libertadores of America of 2016, game defeated by 3x0. Palmeiras Palmeiras confirmed that they had signed Yerry Mina on May 1st 2016. He made his debut for the club on 4 July playing a full 90 minutes in a 1-3 victory over Sport Recife. His first goal for the Alviverde arrived in the following fixture, a 1-1 draw against Santos. Mina was however substituted off just before the end of the first half due to an apparent injury which had left the defender in tears as he exited the field on a stretcher. On 13 July it was confirmed that Mina would not recover in time for the 2016 Summer Olympics, with the expectancy of the injury estimated to be 6-8 weeks. After recovering he became a starter and was one of the highlights of the Campeonato Brasileiro Série A Honours Club Palmeiras *Campeonato Brasileiro Série A Santa Fe *Copa Sudamericana: 2015 *Categoría Primera A: 2014-II *Superliga Colombiana: 2015 International Colombia *Copa América: Third place 2016 Category:Colombian Players Category:FIFA 17 Players Category:Palmeiras Players Category:Players